


Princess Of Evil

by ButterpuffFairy



Series: Princess Of Evil [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Vampires, War, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screams of the innocent sing out as Veronica, a Vampire, looks out on the good work she has done. The evil of Werewolves and Vampires against the good of their very own kin. Her Brother Damian, a Werewolf, wants to stop all of this, but can he stop her before she causes the death toll to rise any further?  Where did this all begin?....did they even remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original story that my cousin thought up, we have collaborated over the years and I hope you enjoy it. It is astory not just about Werewolves and Vampires, but about the good and bad of each race turning on each other, even on their own kind. How far will they go to prove their loyalty to the King tha they chose to serve? Enjoy.

The rain poured down on her as her red eyes looked out over the horizon from the balcony of her room, the sky was filled with electricity and lit up like it held 10,000 chandeliers at random yet close intervals. She gazed down at the blood stained ground while her fathers palace burned behind her trying to think back on how this all started.  
The screams of the innocent meant nothing to her, it neither pleased her nor upset her. She didn't care about screams of the people she knew, she didn't even care about the innocent bystanders anymore, she wanted to hear one person scream but as she looked over the grounds she realized he wasn't there.  
She heard shouts of pain and anguish as someone died on the battlefield she had set so she could carefully survey as the actions took place.  
So many people she knew, or rather, there had been many, but now they were being whittled away one by one.  
"Where are you..." She whispered as she paced back and forth, her eyes still locked on the madness below. Her blonde and blood red hair was soaked from the cold rain, but she didn't care! Where was he?!.  
She heard a crash from behind her and calmly turned to see the one she was looking for, a tall, lean young man. Young looking at least, though is eyes showed his true age as his dark blue eyes locked onto her blood red ones, pleading. He was blood stained and even bleeding himself, the woman half wondered who had been good enough to get to the Prince who had spent so much of his time growing up learning the ways of battle. His black and Dark Blue streaked hair was soaked like hers, and through that you could see the family resemblance.  
"My, My, Damian...you seem to be slipping. Bleeding from multiple wounds and is that a limp I see as well?" The woman called, still standing calmly in the rain.  
"Veronica, Come on we have to get you out of here, the floor could collapse any moment." Damian replied, panting as though he had just ran several miles.  
Veronica smiled at him, "Interesting battle wouldn't you say?" she said, half turning to study the carnage once more, "Instead of one race against the other, Werewolves against Vampires, it is now the good of each race against the contrasting evil of their own races..." she continued.  
"Too much blood has been spilt Veronica and you know that!" Damian replied, taking a step forward, gently though, the fire beneath had began to weaken the beams of the upper floors.  
"Too much blood? Nonsense!" She turned to look at him, "It has only just begun my brother."  
"Why have you started this!?" Damian yelled back, beginning to think of the loved ones he had lost in said battle.  
Veronica paused and looked back at the people, Werewolves and Vampires alike, beating and attacking each other...Where had this all began?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hundreds of years ago this feud began with something that can never be forgotten. This was their life before it happened, they never knew what was about to unfold before them and how much it would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One, this goes back and shows how this all began and what the characters were life before this all started. this is dedicated to my cousin, without her dreams, I wouldn't be writing this. Enjoy.

Hundreds of years earlier, the woman sat in the library of her father’s large palace. Sometimes she did not understand the need for such lavish living accommodations, though she did not complain about it, as long as she got her afternoon tea and new books it didn’t matter to her if she lived in a palace or a shack. Her younger brother thought the same as she did, but her Middle brother loved the palace and the girls that is brought flocking to him like flies to a dead animal…in his case is would be a Jackass.

“Damian, come on that is not fair.” She heard the youngest of her siblings, Daniel, yell to the Middle sibling.  
“I think it is perfectly fair little brother, if I win the practice battle between us you have to do whatever I ask.” Damian replied with a smirk, he loved to make bets with people, especially his best friend Jacob and his little brother Daniel.

“Damian he is fourteen, calm yourself.” Veronica said, her eyes not moving from the words written in front of her.  
She felt his dark blue eyes move to look at her, she may be human but she was not clueless.  
“I was battling you when you were fourteen. And do not think you can use his age to defend him.” He responded with a raised eyebrow, standing up straight and tilting his head. True that they did battle when they were younger to train and that Veronica’s magic was nothing to sneeze at. But Daniel was not ready for that, he was not into fighting like Damian and Veronica were. He was more of a strategist; he enjoyed planning and seeing his plans being carried out.

“Yes my dear brother but unlike you, Daniel has half a brain in his head.” Veronica replied, calmly turning the page.  
“How can you say that sister? Have you seen the mate he has chosen?” Damian said teasingly, referring to the young blonde girl Daniel was courting at the time.  
“What? She is not my mate, I am just courting her.” Daniel said, his voice echoing the distress he was feeling.  
The Sister smiled slightly watching them banter; even she knew that her youngest brother and his lady friend were quite serious. They had been going together for some time now, and Sarah was a lovely young woman. She was a Petite human with blonde hair and brown eyes, he skin was like Porcelain and she enjoyed reading about magic even though she had no powers of her own.  
And even though they were young, they had already lasted longer than any of Damian’s past relationships.  
“I have indeed seen the mate he has chosen, but I do not see your mate. Oh yes, that is correct, you do not have one.” Veronica replied turning yet another page.  
Damian crossed his arms and looked away, “I am engaged.”  
“I am surprised that you mention Chelsey. I thought that you feared her brother.”  
“I do…”  
Damian’s fiancé’ was not one they talked about, they liked to pretend that instead of him being forcibly betrothed that she was just an annoyance that came to visit every now and again. Daniel was smiling in amusement now that the conversation had now moved from him and was now on his brothers embarrassing love life, or rather lack thereof.  
Veronica smiled as well and nodded a bit, continuing to read. She saw no reason to get heavily involved in this conversation that was going to lead nowhere important.  
“And what about you Veronica, You have no chosen a partner either.” The middle sibling said, trying to annoy her. Sadly for him, his technique was not working in the least.  
“You know very well I have a Ball being thrown in my honor in just a few days to help fix that problem.”  
“You do not seem pleased.”  
“How could I be? I do not wish to have a partner at this point in my life. I wish to continue my studying and become in a skilled sorceress.” She replied finally looking up to meet her brother’s gaze. People thought her strange, but she thought herself smart. She wanted to focus on education and her powers instead of family. She was a human destined to be turned into a Werewolf by her mate to take over the throne that would be left to her once her father, The King Of Werewolves, stepped down or died…and she hoped it was the latter.  
“Sister, Family is a very important thing…we are the smart ones. We are the ones who will lead this world into what it is destined to be. How are we to do that if we do not pass on our brain compacity through our blood line?” Damian said very matter-of-factly.  
This actually brought Veronica’s Magenta eyes up from her book, and Daniel even looked over at Damian because of what he said.  
“Brother, darling, did you just talk to /me/ about Brain Compacity? Your children will get none of that, simply because out of our dysfunctional family you got /your/ mothers side of the brains. Luckily Daniel got her sisters side.”  
“Do not talk about my mother in that manner! And you know good and well that you have her genes as well Veronica. Just because her sister was your mother-“  
“She is not my mother! Do not ever say those words in my presence again you insolent fool!” She said standing up and slamming her book closed.  
Daniel took a few steps back, but Damian stood his ground, challenging his sister.  
He knew that she was never very happy with the fact that his father married his mother, while her mother was a one-time fling that resulted in Veronica being left on his doorstep. But he never really understood why she felt so strongly about it, were they not still Family in the end?  
“What will you do about it sister? Are you going to run off to father?” Damian asked a mocking tone in his voice.  
Veronica opened her mouth to reply but instead heard people walking down the hallway, several more than the usual amount that were wandering the halls at this time in the evening. Damian and Daniel were puzzled as well and the people coming in at such an odd hour, usually people were in their houses by this time.  
The three of them wandered to the door to try and get a good look at who it was but were immediately met by one of their Fathers most trusted servants telling them that they should return to their rooms. Daniel and Veronica went instantly as instructed, she knew she could find out more about what was going on later. But Damian was no so easy to coax to his room, He kept asking who had entered the palace at this hour, demanding that he was the prince and that he had a right to know, but in the end he left as well. As they were climbing the staircase up to their rooms Damian stopped mid-step and froze, his head turned as if to look behind him. The other two noticed his strange action and stopped as well, curious as to what was going on.  
“What is it Brother?” Daniel asked, his concern was clear for he noticed the same thing that his older brother did.  
Damian looked down slightly, and sighed sadly.  
“I smell blood…”


End file.
